Do you see?
by hpjkrowling4ever
Summary: Do you see them? Really see them? I think most people look over the ties linking them together. I think it's time you looked closer. If you see Ron, you see Hermione and Harry. They're called the Golden Trio for a reason. COMPLETE
1. Neville Longbottom

_A/N: This is a fic I've been toying with for a while. It's a three shot portraying Harry, Ron and Hermione's relationship as friends from the POV of Neville, Luna and Professor McGonagall. Three people who have been close to the trio at some point but who don't really get a say. This is what I think they would say if they had a chance to. This takes place during HBP._

_Disclaimer:__ The inimitable J.K. Rowling owns everything to do with the Harry Potter universe, I am merely an ardent admirer tweaking a few things to try and imitate what is impossible to imitate. Any other company with rights to Harry Potter owns any person I talk about here. I am, unfortunately, just a simple reader._

* * *

**Title:** Do you see?

**Author:** hpjkrowling4ever

Neville Longbottom

Do you see them, over there? No, not there! By the old oak tree. Yes, that's them.

The tall one with the red hair who's waving his arms is called Ronald Weasley. He's from the rather poor but tight-nit Weasley family. All his siblings are, or have been, at Hogwarts. His brother Bill Weasley, the eldest, was Head Boy, now Gringotts Curse-Breaker and the second eldest, Charlie Weasley, was Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor, he now works in a Dragon Reserve in Romania. His brother Percy seems to be at a stop with the family, but was Head Boy here and now works in the Ministry. Fred and George Weasley, of course you've heard of them –they run Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. And his younger sister Ginny is famous for her Bat-Bogey Hexes. I wouldn't cross her.

You can see that Ron's been constantly overshadowed by his siblings –being Ron must be difficult in its own way. Finding friendship in Harry and Hermione must be the best thing that's ever happened to him.

The girl with the curly hair is called Hermione Granger. The boys call her 'Mione for short, but don't call her that, she'll bite your head off. Only Harry and Ron can call her that and get away with it. She's the brightest witch in the year and you can see her living up to that title. She's got a book open with her, can you see it? It must be difficult, I think, being Hermione. She doesn't really have any other close friends –she's insanely bright, much brighter than the other girls in our year. Trust her to find what she's been looking for in Harry and Ron.

I don't think I need to tell you whom the boy lying down on the grass is. You'll know, just by seeing the shock of black hair. Trust me, he can't tame it. You get to know some things about the boys you've shared a dorm with since first year, and that is one thing I know about Harry Potter. He's the Chosen One, the Boy-Who-Lived. Can you _imagine_ the stress he must go through day after day, hearing all those expectations, how they must be weighing down on him? He's charming and thoughtful and one of the few people who ever told me that I'm worth it. You can trust Harry but it's difficult to get him to trust you.

I know barely anything about Harry's home life, but I'd be stupid to think that it's a good home life. When he comes to school after the summer holidays, Ron and Hermione always stand just _that_ bit closer to him and jump just _that_ bit more to his defense. It's touching to see how Ron and Hermione are always ready to help him and support him, but you know, it's reciprocal.

It's common knowledge that Ron's not the best Gryffindor Keeper, but Harry and Hermione stand up for him time and time again, even when he's not listening. Ron doesn't know that when he wasn't talking with Hermione at Christmas and someone insinuated that he was rubbish at Keeping, she hexed the idiot ten ways to Sunday.

It's the same with Hermione –as she defends the boys, they also defend her. The _times_ when Malfoy has called Hermione 'Mudblood' both Harry and Ron have jumped to her defense, only to be shot down by Hermione again, telling them both that it's not worth it.

But they know it is and they always manage to get back at Malfoy in some way.

Do you see them there? Hermione, wrapped in her book, Harry playing with the grass as he's lying down, Ron talking loudly, waving his arms violently. Even though they're all so different, they're all connected.

Don't just skim over them as you look –you can't get friendship much better than theirs. Trust me, I know it and I think they know it as well.

* * *

_A/N: Anything to say? It would be a pleasure to know!_


	2. Luna Lovegood

_Disclaimer:__ The inimitable J.K. Rowling owns everything to do with the Harry Potter universe, I am merely an ardent admirer tweaking a few things to try and imitate what is impossible to imitate. Any other company with rights to Harry Potter owns any person I talk about here. I am, unfortunately, just a simple reader._

* * *

**Title:** Do you see?

**Author:** hpjkrowling4ever

Luna Lovegood

Do you see the hidden connections? The little strands linking things together? Linking _lives_, linking _souls_ together? It's not just love, the pure, unadulterated love that overcomes everything, linking husband and wife, boyfriend and girlfriend, partners, and more together, but the soft love of friendship, the unconditional love that links people together deeply even though sometimes it might seem very conditional.

I know what people think of me. Loony Luna. Did you know they called me that? Ginevra Weasley hexed someone the other day for calling me that. She's nice. Some people aren't, though. And they don't think that I hear what they say. People are oblivious that way.

I guess that when Daddy says that I'm special, he means that I can see things others most surely cannot. Do you see those three sitting on Gryffindor Table doing their work? I haven't seen them outside the Tower for a long time; I think that they have been doing important things. But don't you see the ties linking them? The pulsing bonds throbbing with the strength of years of experience together?

I like Harry. He is a good person and willing to help others. I think, maybe, that he finds it difficult to help himself, so he helps others, sometimes until he is destroyed in the process. I remember Harry losing Sirius. That bond was so strong, so deep, but cut short so quickly. But I saw him being picked up by Ron and Hermione. They have always been there –they have always countered his self-destructive tendencies.

There was one time, when it was the Triwizard Tournament, where Ron and Harry were not talking. I remember that. People were not very nice to Harry then. But Ron was still Harry's friend. Friendship doesn't just disappear like that; you've got to work at destroying it. Some people destroy friendships easily but I never once thought that Ron and Harry were not going to be friends.

You see, because Ron is full of bluster. Bluster –well, he's got a lot of stuff hidden inside him. He seems quite simple but he's actually quite complex. When he made friends with Harry, I don't think he knew how much Harry saw in him. Harry saw someone who saw him as Harry. They hit off at once, and you don't just lose a friendship like that. Ron never lost Harry's friendship, I could tell.

What about Hermione, you ask me? I can't forget her. She's slightly critical of me, I think. She's logical and she balances both of them out. She's the brain, and they will not deny it. Ron once made a joke that he was bitten by brains in the Department of Mysteries and that even that did not make him cleverer than Hermione. But despite her logic, she knows what matters, and that's Harry and Ron.

When I see a person, I don't just see them. I see the ties that link them to other people. The friends people make are the person's personality. Harry is full of guilt, but Ron is full of loyalty and Hermione has an abundance of determination for them all, and it makes Harry happy. It makes them all happy.

Do you not see that being happy is one of the keys to having a good life? I don't let things get to me because otherwise I will be sad. To make each other happy is something they work to do. And each time they laugh, their bond strengthens, their bond solidifies.

That friendship is unbreakable because they make each other happy. And I think that they will need happiness. We will all need happiness and we will all need our friends. I'm so happy that Harry, Ron and Hermione have theirs because their challenges will define who they will become.

They will live long lives, I promise you.

* * *

_A/N: Shorter than my previous one, but please tell me what you thought of it!_


	3. Professor Minerva McGonagall

_Disclaimer:__ The inimitable J.K. Rowling owns everything to do with the Harry Potter universe, I am merely an ardent admirer tweaking a few things to try and imitate what is impossible to imitate. Any other company with rights to Harry Potter owns any person I talk about here. I am, unfortunately, just a simple reader._

* * *

**Title:** Do you see?

**Author:** hpjkrowling4ever

Professor Minerva McGonagall

I do not usually deal with the wishy-washy aspects of daily life. Life, I believe, is very straightforward unless you make it difficult for yourself. I am not a sentimental person, unlike Albus. Do not get me wrong, I respect Albus deeply and I would not be where I am without him, but I feel that he gives a lot of leeway into matters that should not be given that much leeway. I do have a great sense of what is right and what is wrong. Murdering James and Lily Potter was high up my list of wrongs.

I suppose that when I saw little Harry Potter outside Privet Drive on that fateful night I did not know what would become of him. I had my doubts and if I would have allowed myself a moment of sentimentality then I might have taken him in. Alas, I am not a sentimental person, as I have previously mentioned. Thus I was intrigued to see what little Harry Potter would turn into.

You ask me what I see in Harry Potter. I could tell you that he is short, that he is an excellent Quidditch player. I could tell you that he is in Gryffindor. I could tell you a number of things such as that. You want to know what I see beyond the façade. That is harder.

Let us sit down. No, no. On that armchair. It will be more comfortable than my desk chairs, I can guarantee you that. A hard upbringing does certain things to your mentality and I am not one for material comforts. Right. Allow me to talk. Actually, why do you not just sit down and listen to me? It makes life much simpler if you do that.

If I give it some thought, I could be more analytical and look into who Mr. Potter is. To do so, I will look at his friends. You may not know this, being biased –Mr. Potter is not who the Ministry portrays him to be– but the personality of Mr. Potter is shown through whom he makes friends with.

Miss Granger is an exceptional witch. She is a bright spark –the lights are most certainly all on upstairs. She grasps spells and difficult concepts with ease and often becomes frustrated when she cannot. That is the plight of those who are clever. She reads ahead and is always prepared to answer any question that comes up in my lessons. Miss Granger is the model student and I am very proud to have her in Gryffindor. I will hex you into oblivion if you mention this to anyone.

Mr. Weasley is not so exceptional. The reports I receive as his Head of House are not encouraging. He is often inattentive in lessons and his study marks are not the most sparkling. He is overshadowed and under confident. He does not know the extent, or the possibility, of his abilities as a wizard, which is such a shame. Nevertheless, I do like Mr. Weasley. He shows remarkable insights occasionally.

What makes this unlikely Golden Trio, as the Ministry must name them? Let me tell you about an occasion I saw the other day.

I was patrolling the corridors, as Albus has ordered us teachers to do, and it was about six in the evening. I was patrolling near the courtyard when I heard shouts. I rushed to where the scene was –it could have been a Death Eater for all we knew– when I saw Mr. Potter, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley. As I do not see them outside of classrooms or offices most of the time, I was curious, as one must be occasionally. I am their Head of House and I only know so much about them.

Mr. Potter was crouching on the ground, watching a large, rather tame, spider. I suspected an escaped pet. Mr. Weasley had shouted –he was standing beside Miss Granger, who was smiling widely. Mr. Potter then stood up and shook his head at Miss Granger, who turned to look at Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley looked rather martyred and started talking energetically, if his hand waving was anything to go by. Miss Granger, looking rather exasperated after a while, grabbed them both by the elbow and took them away from the scene, linking arms with them a bit further on.

What did I see there? You would think that I would not have seen much, other than three close friends interacting together. I saw a lot, let me tell you. I saw a lot.

Mr. Potter is most obviously the inquisitive one. He was more interested in looking at the spider and watching it move than the other two. Miss Granger was more cautious but still relaxed. Mr. Weasley was the one who was frightened first, but after reassurance became quite vocal.

It shows, that in their friendship, Mr. Potter forges the way forwards. He is ready to jump into any situation with no forethought. Miss Granger is more cautious, a good balance to Mr. Potter's reckless tendencies. Mr. Weasley, on the other hand, is quite scared by a lot of the incidents they run into, but when reassured, or pushed in the right direction, is quite as reckless as his friend. The three of them work very well together.

What do I see in Mr. Potter? I see a remarkable young man. I just think he needs a little bit of guidance.

* * *

_A/N: That is the end of my __Do you see?__ threeshot. I really enjoyed writing it, and I would like to thank the amazing __**Qoheleth **__for the most marvelous reviews I have ever read._


End file.
